Changer, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire?
by PrincesseKitCat
Summary: il avait décidé de lui repeindre le portrait à sa façon. Le jeune homme était devenu beaucoup plus faible, plus enfantin, mais aussi... beaucoup plus mignon. Et ça, son créateur l'avait remarqué, et peut-être un peu trop. / Salut les Geeks / One-shot / Yaoi / BxB / Mathieu / Geek / Patron / Hippie


C'était tranquille chez les Sommet. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations sans déranger personne. Toutefois, deux d'entre eux étaient dans la même chambre, faisant quelque chose de très important, soit le montage du prochain épisode d'SLG.

Chacun sur leurs écrans, ils travaillaient dur; leurs sourcils froncés et leur regard concentré pouvaient en témoigner. Pourtant, les pensées de l'un divaguaient un peu, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. En fait, elles allaient vers une seule chose : la personne assise à droite de lui.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, son compagnon de montage était très énervant, et il avait décidé de lui « repeindre le portrait » à sa façon. Ça n'avait pas trop plu à la cible de ce changement, mais celle-ci l'avait un peu cherché. En effet, la personnalité était passée d'un caractère plutôt cinglant et désagréable à un autre complètement différent. Le jeune homme était devenu beaucoup plus faible, plus enfantin, mais aussi... beaucoup plus mignon. Et ça, son créateur l'avait remarqué, et peut-être un peu trop. Il se sentait presque coupable de l'insulter et le traiter de « loser » dans l'émission.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait ainsi. Comment était-ce possible qu'il l'appréciât tant que ça? Au début, il n'y avait pas trop prêté attention. Toutefois, à mesure que les jours défilaient, il s'était mis à se sentir tout drôle en face de lui. Juste sa bouille était trop adorable, dur c'était de résister à l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui coller un baiser sur la joue. Lorsqu'il y avait pensé, en regardant son homologue faire ses fameux yeux de chien battu, il était allé dans la cuisine se faire un café, juste pour cacher son visage devenu cramoisi par la gêne.

À mesure que le temps passait, il avait graduellement commencé à accepter ses sentiments envers lui. Il se doutait bien que son amour n'était pas partagé, avec toutes les insultes qu'il lui lançait au visage lors du tournage de l'émission.

C'était lorsque l'élu de son cœur lui avait proposé de l'aide pour le montage de l'émission qu'il avait compris pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de lui. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le jeune était gentil avec tout le monde, sans jamais rien demander en retour. Et à ce moment il avait aussi compris pourquoi il se levait en souriant à tous les matins, même s'il se faisait rabaisser constamment. Le simple fait de rendre service à son entourage lui donnait la dose de positif nécessaire pour combattre tout le négatif dont il était victime.

Formidable. Voilà ce qu'il était. Il se considérait presque chanceux que son cœur l'ai choisi, lui, et pas les autres. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment ç'aurait été possible que ses sentiments fussent réciproques. Il ne se rongeait pas les sangs pour ça : il s'était déjà mis à l'idée qu'il était idiot d'espérer que son amour fusse partagé. Alors, il l'aimait en silence. Et c'était bien comme ça. Enfin, pour le moment.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fixes ton écran sans rien faire? demanda son coéquipier de sa voix toujours aussi adorable et innocente. Ça ne va pas?

– Hum... oui oui, ça va », dit faiblement le nain, avant de se concentrer sur son travail.

Il regarda son écran d'ordinateur pour continuer le montage. Il devait se changer les idées. Il aperçut l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu vingt minutes à être plongé dans ses pensées.

Après deux heures de boulot intensif, le duo termina. Heureuse coïncidence, c'était pile le temps du repas du soir. Tout se passa bien. Le repas, cuisiné par le fan de licornes et d'écologie, était excellent; il avait préparé une salade grecque avec des sandwiches au thon. Même le criminel qui, normalement, ne faisait que râler sur tout, avait complimenté le cuisinier, qui avait fait une révérence. Tout le monde avait ri.

La routine était toujours la même, et celle-ci mena notre cher ami vers son lit, vers les petites heures du matin, car il était parti visiter un camarade qui habitait près de chez lui. Alors qu'il se rendait à sa chambre, il buta un poteau qui se trouvait étrangement au milieu du corridor, et il tomba à la renverse. Le poteau s'excusa*. Il réalisa alors que c'en n'était pas un. Il venait de percuter le gamer, qui l'aida timidement à se relever. Ce dernier lui demanda alors :

« Heu... est-ce que je pourrais dormir avec toi? J'ai fait un cauchemar, et j'ai peur! »

S'il était possible de refuser à une telle chose de la part d'une personne si adorable, notre protagoniste n'en savait rien. Il retint un sourire d'étirer ses traits, et accepta avec la voix la plus neutre possible. Il entra, suivi par la personnalité, ferma la porte et se coucha, rapidement accompagné par l'ado.

Ce fut avec surprise qu'il se vit, le lendemain matin, tout blotti contre l'adepte de jeux vidéo. Il se recula et s'excusa. Tout ce que l'autre fit comme réponse fut :

« Pourquoi t'es-tu écarté? »

Le vidéaste ne comprenait rien. Ses questions cessèrent de le marteler lorsqu'il fut capturé dans les bras du plus jeune. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement.

« Je t'aime », dit son homologue.

Le créateur se dit automatiquement que ce devait être de l'amour fraternel, alors il répondit : « Moi aussi », en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Rien de plus ne se passa, et ils se levèrent pour manger quelque chose. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder.

Après avoir nettoyé la vaisselle, on lui prit soudainement la main. Il se tourna et regarda la personne qui avait fait ce geste avec le plus grande incompréhension du monde.

« Désolé, fit la personnalité la plus faible, avant de lâcher la main, qui pendouilla alors au sol. Mais je croyais que... tu sais... à cause de ce matin...

– Tantôt? Hé bien on s'est dit qu'on s'aimait. ... Enfin, comme des frères. »

Le petit hocha la tête, avec une expression indéchiffrable imprimée au visage. Il quitta la cuisine d'un pas rapide. L'homme aux multiples personnalités ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de faire.

Plus tard, il frappa à sa porte, un boîtier de jeu vidéo en main. C'était celui que sa personnalité avait réservé au club vidéo, et il était arrivé. Lorsqu'il entra, après avoir reçu une réponse positive, il vit le gamer assis en Indien sur son lit, fixant un point imaginaire sur le mur d'en face.

« Ton jeu est arrivé... »

Sa voix se brisa. Comme il se sentait idiot! Ce n'était pas le moment! Il demanda la permission au plus jeune pour s'installer avec lui. Il devait lui parler. Il posa le boîtier CD sur une commode et se mit à côté du propritétaire de la chambre, qui était tapissée de mangas, de cartes Pokémon, de comics et de jeux vidéo de toutes sortes. Celui-ci le regarda. Il put lire dans ses yeux de la souffrance.

« Ça ne va pas? demanda bêtement le châtain.

– Dire que j'espérais... souffla son interlocuteur.

– Espérer?

– Mais t'es con ou quoi? gronda alors le jeune. Ce n'est pas supposé être évident? Je t'aime, bord*l! Je suis fou amoureux de toi! Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte? »

Le vidéaste fut sidéré par sa déclaration. Ça faisait des jours qu'il se répétait sans cesse qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, et il venait tout juste d'entendre le contraire de sa propre bouche! En plus, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, le gamer le lui avait dit, mais il était tellement aveuglé par sa propre idée qu'il avait tout de suite réfuté le sens amoureux du verbe « aimer », pour prendre celui qui correspondait à sa « vérité », celle qu'il s'était rentrée dans la tête.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi répondre. Enfin, si, il savait. Il devait lui dire vérité. Ça allait être difficile, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit une grande inspiration, et commença.

« J'ai vraiment été con. J'ai vraiment cru que tu me disais ça dans le sens fraternel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai tellement été con que je croyais dur comme fer que tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi, car je me disais que je ne le méritais pas... Et là je me sens vraiment idiot d'avoir cru ça... Désolé. »

Il regarda le garçon, dont la colère et la tristesse semblaient disparues. Il paraîssait d'autant plus surpris, mais aussi un peu timide. Ses jolies joues légèrement rosies le trahissaient.

« Ça... ça veut dire que tu m'aimes aussi? »

La déception ne se lisait plus dans son regard; c'était plutôt de l'espoir que le vidéaste pouvait voir dans ses prunelles. Il répondit franchement, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Oui. »

Et ce sourire fut partagé.

Lorsque l'ado prit les mains de son créateur, le regard qu'il reçut fut magnifique. Il l'attira contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour entamer un baiser plein de tendresse.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'auraient plus à se cacher. Ils pourraient s'aimer, sans jamais douter, ni se mentir à soi-même. C'était la promesse silencieuse qu'ils avaient conclue à ce moment exact. Et ils allaient la tenir, coûte que coûte.

*Cette idée m'est venue du livre « Le Journal d'Aurélie Laflamme » (Tome 6). La fille avait foncé dans un arbre, mais c'était en fait un garçon de son âge. Je trouvais ça rigolo de mettre ça dans l'histoire.

* * *

J'ai écrit ce truc hier soir, alors que je continuais le prochain chapitre d'une fan fiction. J'ai eu l'envie de faire un Geek x Mathieu comme ça et, pendant que je l'écrivais, je me suis mis un petit défi. Je me demande si vous l'avez vu...

Avez-vous remarqué que je n'ai jamais mentionné ni « Mathieu » ni « Geek » dans l'histoire? (Sauf dans le résumé sous forme de mots-clés.) Je ne sais pas si ça semble trop évident ou bien j'ai réussi mon défi avec subtilité.

J'espère que ce petit one-shot vous a plu, et faites-moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!

À plus tard, j'espère!

~ PrincesseKitCat

(Disclaimer tardif : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet.)


End file.
